Afterwards
by lupinluvrr12343
Summary: this is my first fan fic about what happened after harry ron and hermione left dumbledores office. This is as close to how i think it would be, because im big on keeping to the book not as bad as the summary r and r PLEASE! rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

Afterwards

A/N ok so this is my first fan fiction because I figured, hey this could be cool because this is how I think stuff went down right after the war also, I am VERY big on reading fan fictions and I love things close to the book (yes I read a tonks/lupin one once with hbp in front of me) so I wrote this with dh in my hands hahahha

Disclaimer: no matter what I wish, I cant go to hogwarts and own nothing jk rowling wrote about it hahaaha

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime"

With that their short laughter echoed over the empty room. They then left the room, with  
Harry giving one last glance over at Professor Dumbledore's portrait, tears still glimmering in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Harry, no offense, but you look bloody awful" Ron mentioned while the walked down the steps and over the disgruntled gargoyle. Harry had to laugh at that and with a yawn he said "All I want to do is go up into the dormitories and lie down to be quite honest" They just passed the great hall and out of the corner of Harry's weary eyes he saw a flash of red, and turned around and saw none other than Ginny Weasley.

"HARRY!!!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him in a bone crushing embrace, which he responded with almost equal force and lifting her off her feet. Ron gave an obnoxious cough, but stopped abruptantly due to the glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"Ginny-are you- how are- bellatrix- I'm sorry about" Harry sputtered. His grogginess quickly faded away, for there were too many things going through his head at the moment. _Are you all right? Why did you fight Bellatrix? You look great! I'm sorry about Fred_. But the most powerful was the urge to kiss her, and that impulse he acted on. She was as soft as ever and just as enthusiastic as Harry. She tangled her fingers in his hair and he put his hands on her waist. When they finally released after what seemed like years (though in reality just minutes) they glanced around to see that Hermione and Ron left.

"Harry, you look really-"

"-tired? Yeah" Harry replied with a smile.

"Well, here come on, lets get to Gryffindor tower, amazingly its still intact," Ginny said as she took his hand. They walked hand in hand through the abandoned corridors to Gryffindor tower. When they entered the deserted common room, instead of heading up to his bed in the dormitories, he sat down on one of the couches and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him. Before he went to bed, he had to say something.

"Ginny, you shouldn't have gone fighting, you could have been killed and-" Harry stopped mid sentence because Ginny's eyes had gone soft and she was caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I thought you were dead," she muttered quietly without making eye contact and hiding behind a curtain of fiery red hair.

"If you died I-" She broke off, and Harry sensed what was coming. He engulfed her in his arms and buried his head in her soft hair as she quietly sobbed in his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea, what was going through my head as Bellatrix shot the killing curse at you? If _you_ died, the one person I care for most left my life for good, I would never, ever, forgive myself, no matter how much I-" Harry stopped for Ginny looked up at him with red and puffy eyes.

"You saw her try and kill-" Ginny broke off mid sentence when she realized how stiff Harry got at the word "kill" " me?" Ginny continued more quietly with an eyebrow with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I" Harry told her the whole story not going into extreme detail from when he entered the forest to when he saw Bellatrix, which he told while looking at the ceiling the whole time, trying not make eye contact. When he finally looked down he saw that Ginny's emotions changed drastically from sadness, to anger. She slapped the back of his head and said "Harry James Potter, don't you ever _ever_ fake your death _ever _again, do you understand me?" Harry nodded with a smile and added

"With what happened last night, I promise I won't have to," He said with a chuckle as he once again welcomed her into the folds of his arms. For a while they sat there in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, you would never forgive yourself no matter how much you what?" Ginny asked casually. She noticed he sensed what she was talking about when he suddenly grew tense again, but he tried to dismiss it.

" Erm… What?" Harry said and Ginny rolled her eyes at his awful attempt at covering up his slip.

" ' I would never forgive myself no matter how much I'", Ginny imitated now facing Harry full on, in order to register his reaction. This took Harry by surprise, so he gave it some thought before finally answering. He made direct eye contact with Ginny and instantly thought he would melt, but he was so determined to say what he thought he continued to look directly into her curious eyes. He took a deep breath and found the exact words to say.

" Ginny, last year, I had to put our relationship on hold, no matter how much I didn't want to do it, I had to protect you. Now, Voldemort is gone, and if you still want me, I'll be here, even though there will surely be more danger to come, but, what I'm trying to say is, Ginny, I love you," Harry said. While he attempted to read her expression, he couldn't because now Ginny was kissing him fiercely which Harry responded to with a newfound hunger. When they broke apart Ginny whispered while panting

"Of course I love you too, you git, and of course I want to be your girlfriend" Harry chuckled and he felt happier than he had in so long, when he was with Ginny it was like Voldemort didn't even exist.

"Now, you should probably go to bed Harry and catch up on your sleep, oh" Ginny reached down into her pocket and brought out a vial filled with what Harry recognized as the same thing he took before he went to sleep after coming back from the grave yard only three years before. " Madam Pomfry wanted me to give this to you so you wouldn't have any nightmares, good night, and I love you" she kissed him good night and watched him walk up to his dormitory, in a daze, while she smiled to herself.


	2. The Weasleys

Afterwards Chapter 2

A/N: ok so, here comes chapter deux!!!! Also thanks for the reviews I was all like YESSSSS yesterday and it made my day!!!

Disclaimer: although I have every piece of harry potter paraphanalia ever (including some replicas I made myself yes I know, very lame) I do not own harry potter, I'm just writing about it.

Harry awoke to an empty room, and he realized he was still fully clothed, with glasses on and everything. He glanced down at his battered watch, and realized with a jolt he had been sleeping for an entire day. It was still hard to believe that it had only been yesterday that he had defeated the darkest wizard of all time. He got up and summoned Kreacher to bring him some clean clothes so he could take a shower and remove the grime that had been built up since the fight. After he was clean, he went down to the great hall to see that it had barely changed since the previous day. The only difference was that some of the bodies have been removed. He walked over to the table where Ginny, Mrs and Mr Weasley, Ron , Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family sat. MRs. Weasley was staring at her dinner absentmindedly and making sure that everyone else had had their fill. Mr. Weasley sat just as absentmindedly as except he kept on glancing at George, who was sitting and staring at nothing and nothing could bring him out of his reverie, even the fact that a rather cheery (compared to everyone else) Ron kept on setting George up for jokes, in hopes of making him feel better. Ron sat, with an arm around Hermione, who was without thinking laying her hands on top of Ron's in an effort to comfort. Bill was sitting with Percy and Ginny and conversing quietly. As soon as Ginny spotted Harry, she instantly made room for him to sit next her, which he did hesitantly from the look Ron was giving him, but from the look Hermione was giving Ron, Ron decided to soften his expression to an if-you-must look, which reminded Harry greatly of after the quidditch match sixth year.

"Harry dear! Are you alright? Are you alright? Have some food….you brave b-boy….." Mrs. Weasley said and immidietly broke into sobs, and hugging Harry crazily, all Harry could do was pat her back.

"I'm sorry about Fred, its all my fault, if I had-" Harry started, but was cut off by .

"Don't you DARE blame this on yourself dear, don't you EVER!" She yelled suddenly angry. After that a very upset Molly Weasley filled a plate to the gills for Harry and handed it to him. They ate in silence for a bit until decided to break the silence with a cough.

"Now, after discussing it with Molly, we decided that we are going to go back to the burrow tommorow. Naturally, Harry and Hermione are invited to come with us and stay as long as they like, Harry can share Ron's room, and Hermione, Ginny's" Mr. Weasley said.

"Actually, I think I am going to visit my parents and lift the spell I put on them, I haven't seen them for a long while, but I'm sure I can come afterwards" Hermione said quietly.

"I-of course, thank you" Harry said. He was originally going to go back to Sirius's old house for a little bit, but after what happened with Mrs. Weasley, he wasn't going to risk it.

"Though, I will be staying a little later to help with the reconstruction of the school." Mr. Weasley continued.

"So its been settled then, we will all be going back to the burrow tommorow.


	3. Fred's Funeral

Afterwards:Chapter 3

A/n: Heyyy all!! Thanks for those who read this, me being the freako that I am, I check reviews as much as I can, and reviews make me smile!!!!!!!!!! And if you review lupin will come back to life and give you all the chocolate you want!!!! Hahahah

PS also, I would like to say sorry for the lateness and also they will be even closer to what could have happened because I found a jk rowling post dh interview where she says what happens to people, did you know Neville marries Hannah Abott?!?!?!!?

I hate funerals, so this was not my fave to write

Disclaimer: no matter how badly I want to own remus lupin, I don't, nor do I own anything else harry potter 

Now on with the chapter!!!

After calling Kreacher to fetch him more clothes, and going to a furious Madam Pomfrey ("Why didn't you come to me earlier Potter! You're a mess!") to have his many wounds mended, he left with the Weasleys for the burrow. The first week was a bit of a rush, with planning for Fred's funeral. The ceremony was nice but quiet, with everyone wearing black dress robes. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on 's shoulder, and Ron was finally crying, which he hadn't done in a while as to not upset Hermione, though seeing as she was in Australia re-connecting and filling in her parents, he let it all out. It seemed as though the entire Weasley family turned up for the funeral, it vaguely reminded Harry of Bill and Fleur's wedding, due to the great amount of people except this time he wasn't disguised. During the whole week of planning, George had not said one word, he only talked when he was addressed and only answering "yes" or "no" questions. Because of that, it struck everyone as something odd to have George speak at the funeral for the first time in a week.

"Hello everyone," George started, his voice was horse and rough, his eyes red around the rims.

" I am sure that if F-Fred was here, he would have us laughing our arses off right now, so I am going to try to do him justice. Fred was a great brother, a great business partner, and some times a great git, but that doesn't change the fact that he overall was a great person. I am never going to get over losing him, but the public is going to have to so we can sell some more Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, located on Diagon Alley go there today! Well not today, but soon. Thank you and George, have a great after-life." George finished. was a cross between touched and horror struck at the same time, but Ron, Harry and most of the Weasley family were laughing hysterically.

"Its brilliant, Fred would have been proud" said Ron in between laughs. After George's speech, however, they resumed their depressed dispositions. It was open casket in which everyone was sobbing harder than ever. Fred look peaceful, dressed in his green dragon-skin coat and looked very serene. Loud trumpet sounds echoing from the back signaled that Hagrid had been reduced to tears. Even Aunt Muriel was reduced to some tears, even though she wasn't on good terms with Fred. The dinner after was full of reminiscing, while Lee and George subsided to whispers with mischevious looks on their faces. When the Will was brought out however, the whole room grew silent. George went over to read it with a wink at Lee.

" 'Hello everyone. I really hope that George is reading this out loud because otherwise all of this would be a complete waste. First, I would like to say I hope you are all in comfortable clothes, though knowing Mum she still is making you come in formal dress robes, I also guess no one even thought to put a body-bind curse on Mum either. BIG mistake on your part George. I first want to address Aunt Muriel, sorry about the dung bomb, but you deserved it. The first thing I want to do is appoint the new co-owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ron my brother," Ron was stunned into silence from surprise.

" 'Good luck with that, although I am sure you'll do okay. Mum and Dad, I want to give you all the gold in my account at Gringotts and buy something nice please. Ginny, I want you to have all of my Quidditch equipment in hopes that you will beat Ron with it, and it's not like you are not familiar with it, I know you used it to practice before try-outs your fourth year. Speaking of Ron, I would also like to give you all of my chocolate frog cards in hopes that you will stop eating the chocolate just to get the card and stop gaining all that unesscesary fat, yes, I noticed that you have packed on the pounds. Charlie and Bill, I would like to give you my stash of Honeydukes candy, currently hidden under my bed. Harry, and before you give the whole "oh no, I don't deserve this" speech, its rubbish. I want to give you my half of my room so you'll have somewhere to stay when you come here because you have always been like a brother to me, a much cooler blackhaired glasses wearing brother who paid the starter for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I will always be in your debt mate, so when you come here, please stay there alright? Consider it "home number two". Hermione, I give you every book I own, because honestly, who is going to read them? I never did. Lee Jordan, you obviously get a lifetimes supply of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Lastly, George. You are the best most good looking twin in the world. Every single thing I didn't mention belongs to you. Thanks for everyone who came and don't even try to cry or my ghost will come and make you laugh, I can't bear to have my funeral boring. Also, go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, located at Diagon Alley, wear the best pranks are sold' The rest is for me to read only so, NOW LEE!" George screamed. Out of nowhere fireworks were going off everywhere while Lee Jordan was riding around on a broom throwing the lit ones out onto the crowd. Some people were horror struck, but the people closest to Fred laughed. The sky was filled with lights of every color and an orange firework lit the sky and if took the shape of Fred's face. Purple fireworks then turned into dragons and flew towards the crowd, until disenegrating and turning into what Harry thought was confetti, until he inspected one more carefully and it said "FRED RIP" Laughing, Harry turned to a serene looking George.

"What did the rest of the will say?"

" 'If everyone is not having a good time, make me proud and light off some fireworks with Lee, or put a dung bomb under Aunt Muriel's chair'" George recited calmly, he obviously memorized it.

"For added excitement," George continued, "I also put a dung bomb under Aunt Muriel's chair.


End file.
